1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping apparatus for a work, which is adapted to be used for a horizontal machine tool such as a horizontal machining center and the like, and more specifically to a clamping apparatus adapted to clamp a plurality of works at a time.
2. Description of Prior Art
There is such a clamping apparatus comprising as follows as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid Open Publication No. 63-44733.
It comprises a square pillar projected upwardly from a base plate at its center and a pair of work receiving portions disposed in the left and right opposite sides of the base plate. Height adjusting cylinders are disposed in the left and right opposite side portions of the pillar, and a pair of left and right pressing arms are projected from the upper portions of the cylinders. Clamping cylinders provided in the respective pressing arms are so disposed as to face the respective work receiving portions from above.
There are, however, following problems associated with the above-mentioned conventional construction.
When heavy work is carried and then placed on the base plate by means of a crane, it is impossible to directly lower the work onto the work receiving portion because the pressing arms are disposed in the upper spaces above the work receiving portions. Therefore, it takes more trouble to carry out the work placement operation. Further, since the pressing arms can be only raised and lowered vertically by means of the height adjusting cylinders, it is impossible to fine adjust the clamping position horizontally.